Series One
Series One of Little Lies consists of 10 episodes. Overview After Audrey kills the man who murdered Jordan Crocker, her twin Amanda Crocker resurfaces with old grudges, Weir assigns D.S. Louis Ryan to King and Sheppard, an old friend Paul Escher comes back into Robin's life and a serial killer who imitates a murderer who killed patients at Woodilee and Stoneyetts Hospitals from the early 20th century becomes fixated on the department. Main Plot Lines *The arrival of new D.C.I. Audrey King. *Amanda Crocker resurfacing, bringing back old grudges. *Robin running into Paul Escher after almost a year. *A new serial killer surfacing who imitates killings from psychiatric hospitals from the early 20th century. Characters Main Characters *Detective Inspector. Robin Sheppard (10/10 episodes) *Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey King (10/10 episodes) *Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir (8/10 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (10/10 episodes) Recurring Characters *Detective Sergeant. Louis Ryan (7/10 episodes) *Claire Colbourne (5/10 episodes) *Nikola Guthrie (3/10 episodes) *Paul Escher (3/10 episodes) *Dr. Samantha Weir (2/10 episodes) *Amanda Crocker (2/10 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "The New Girl " The new DCI, Audrey King arrives for her first day and meets both her new Boss, Chief Supt. Matthew Weir and her new partner, DI Robin Sheppard. Her first case as DCI is the continuing investigation of two murders in the Chryston area. When investigating King and Sheppard are attacked by the killer along the Strathkelvin Railway Path resulting in the killer being killed himself by King. Later the case is linked with the murder of local star, Jordan Crocker and King and Sheppard discover they are related by blood and are cousins. 1.02 "You Again " While investigating a missing persons case Robin and Audrey run into Paul Escher, an old friend of Robin who he parted ways with almost a year ago when Robin walked out on Paul overnight and Audrey has more questions about her family and where her roots lie. 1.03 "Phantoms " Audrey investigates the possibility of a serial killer with the new rookie assigned to them, Louis Ryan and Amanda keeps cropping up in places they go, meanwhile Robin tries to explain why he walked out on Paul and Claire tries to get information about the case to publish in the papers. 1.04 "Stage Fright " Robin and Audrey along with Louis investigate when a prop gun is swapped out for a real gun during a live performance at a theater resulting in a murder. 1.05 "Great Expectations " Claire comes to Robin and Audrey with a story of a 17 years old boy who left school never came home. Audrey and Robin discover he was cracking under the pressure of his parents high expectations and hiding a secret from them out of fear but Robin is taken off the case when he punches the father. 1.06 "Goodbye To You " After a young man begins to believe he murdered his best friend in a car accident he becomes a risk to himself and others. Audrey and Louis try to find him before he does anything out of guilt while Robin is under suspension. 1.07 "All My Friends " Weir reinstates Robin and they investigate the murder of a college student with half of her classmates are potential suspects. 1.08 "TBA " 1.09 "Missing " Louis goes missing after Sarah and Audrey find his home tossed with traces blood on the floor and Claire receives threats from an anonymous person. 1.10 "Out Of The Shadows " Robin and the others morn the loss of Louis and when they think they have caught the allusive killer, Audrey is snatched from the office during a power-cut. Soundtrack/Themes *Robin Sheppard's Theme - "Where The River Bends" by Matthew Barber *Audrey King's Theme - "Where We Are" by Billy The Kid *Sarah Kyle's Theme - "Ordinary Day" by Emily Mover Category:Seasons